Misión Reconstrucción
by Dark Fu
Summary: Despues de un ataque a Ponyville una pony tímida se da cuenta de lo que puede hacer su recien descubierto fuerte caracter


Escombro, destrucción y miseria, eso es todo lo que queda.

Por una terrible casualidad todo el pueblo había sido evacuado bajo la alarma de un incendio masivo en el pueblo entero. Cuando todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Ponyville estábamos fuera de él y fuera de peligro nos dieron cuenta que había sido solo una falsa alarma y nos preparábamos para regresar al día a día normal cuando el verdadero ataque cayó.

Sin advertencia de ningún tipo algo envuelto en llamas se precipito en medio del pueblo, destruyendo todo a su alrededor, dejando un desastre en donde antes se encontraba la alcaldía. Los pueblerinos comprendieron que fuera lo que fuera estaba vivo y de alguna manera se había prendido en llamas; unos cuantos curiosos se acercaron a ver antes de llevarse una enorme sorpresa, pues cuando volvieron, claramente alterados nos contaron que aquello que había caído era simple y sencillamente una especie de pony que estaba encendido en llamas.

Mis amigas y yo decidimos acercarnos para hablar al extraño y tratar de que nos diera respuestas, pues Twilight Sparkle, mi amiga maga y representante del mismo elemento no recordaba haber visto o escuchado jamás de un pony hecho de fuego. Rainbow Dash, elemento de la lealtad y la primer amiga que recuerdo haber tenido sugirió, acorde a su personalidad rebelde pero defensora de sus amigas y de una buena causa, simplemente enfrentar al toro por los cuernos pues no estaba segura de que la opción de interrogarlo fuera la más segura. Sin embargo Pinkie Pie, la pony terrestre color rosa, y representante incuestionable de la risa voto a favor del interrogatorio, añadiendo además que le encantaría hablar con un pony hecho de fuego, como siempre mostrando un entusiasmo fuera de lo normal en situaciones críticas tales como aquella. Rarity, la pony con más gusto fashionista que conozco, o conocí y elemento de la generosidad apoyo en parte a Rainbow, aunque añadió que solo debíamos derrotarlo para que el interrogatorio fuera más seguro, y finalmente, cuando estábamos acercándonos al puente que conduce a lo que antes era la alcaldía del pueblo, AppleJack que representaba el elemento de la honestidad sugirió que lo que fuera que íbamos a hacer era mejor que lo planeáramos rápido pues ya habíamos alcanzado el puente y era mejor no entrar a Ponyville sin ningún plan. Hicimos todo lo contrario a lo que AJ dijo y nos precipitamos al centro devastado del pueblo sin ningún tipo de organización, solo para encontrarnos cara a cara con el sujeto.

De tamaño normal para un pony adulto y prácticamente idéntico a uno, exceptuando el detalle del fuego, el ser nos miraba con una intensidad y malicia que asustaría a cualquiera, y a decir verdad recuerdo que me asusto, pero no había tiempo para miedo, por lo que en cuanto logramos agruparnos solo tuvimos un segundo para alcanzar a decir:

-Los elementos de la armonía, en la biblioteca-

Y echar a correr, esquivando todos los ataques que aquella fogata viviente lanzaba, impactando a muchos edificios cercanos, y algunos más desviándose hacia afuera del pueblo en dirección a donde los habitantes se habían quedado. Yo solo pensaba en que por ninguna casualidad fuera a darle a alguno, aunque la cantidad de ataques que se desviaban hacia allá era increíble, y también lo habría sido que no le diera a ni uno. Unos angustiosos momentos de confusión y escape después todas logramos llegar sanas y salvas pero exhaustas a la entrada de la biblioteca-hogar de Twilight.

Sin pensarlo entramos y cada una se colocó su elemento, siendo el mío el de la bondad, cuya figura era una mariposa, al igual que mi CutieMark, mariposa de color rosa, representando mi talento innatural para hablar con los animales.

Cuando salimos a encarar al enemigo este parecía no haberse dado cuenta de adonde nos habíamos metido, por lo que lo llamamos, provocándolo para centrar su atención en nosotras aunque creo que eso no hubiera sido necesario.

Como ya era costumbre, al activar los elementos de la armonía todas nos vimos envueltas en aquella energía mágica que había derrotado a dos poderosos enemigos anteriormente, una misteriosa y poderosa aura mágica que nos hacía prácticamente indestructibles, aunque vulnerables también, pues absorbía una gran parte de nuestra energía. Todo iba normal, como las dos veces anteriores sin embargo antes de que el aura mágica reclamara mi elemento sabía que algo esta ocasión no parecía ir del todo bien con el enemigo, pues aquel ser que solo nos miraba exhibía una sonrisa de triunfo. Nadie lo noto excepto yo puesto que todas estaban en el estado de trance al que entrabamos cuando los elementos se activaban completamente, y un instante minúsculo antes de entrar en trance yo también, el sujeto en llamas se lanzó contra el aura, acción que no tuvo el menor efecto en el estado de mis amigas. Pero algo iba mal con el ataque del ser.

Al parecer, el sujeto no contaba con algún detalle acerca del aura mágica, pues al momento del choque su cara expresaba una cara de sorpresa inmensa, y de terror. El aura empezó a colapsarse, pues al parecer no estaba diseñada para ser impactada alguna vez o el ataque había sido más poderoso de lo que la magia podía soportar. Un segundo, un mísero y casi inexistente segundo después en el que la desesperación de ver como el cuerpo de mis demás amigas parecía desaparecer sin poder hacer nada empecé a sentir como si mi alma reclamara su libertad y la estuviera obteniendo, pero él no estar en trance parece haberme salvado.

Aun ahora nadie ha podido explicarme que sucedió, pero antes de que el aura mágica terminara de hacer lo que sea que les hizo a mis amigas yo fui expulsada sin ninguna razón, o si la hubo aun no la sé, pues todos los habitantes de Ponyville que habían presenciado el ataque también se habían quedado atónitos ante mi expulsión, y más atónitos aun cuando, y en un solo segundo, la magia desapareció, llevándose con ella la vida de mis amigas y del enemigo. Aquel maldito ser que había ocasionado aquel desastre.

Desperté hará una hora atrás en medio de todos los fieles de habitantes de Ponyville, muchos de los cuales lloraban de corazón a mis cinco amigas fallecidas y, como ya me temía que pasaría, a los pobres que habían sido alcanzados por los rayos, que habían fallecido sin ninguna reacción. Cuando me recompuse un poco para poder colocar dos palabras juntas e identificar donde estaba logre preguntar:

-¿Qué pasó?-

Había sufrido una pérdida de memoria a corto plazo por lo que ellos me contaron todo, desde el momento en que salimos, muy valientemente y sin saber nada, a enfrentar a aquel enemigo mortal hasta el momento en el que fui expulsada del aura mágica, mismo en el que mis amigas perecieron.

Ahora sentada aquí, después de haber llorado todo lo que pude y más, decido echar un vistazo alrededor, a los habitantes, para ver como están, para tratar de animar a los que estaban, al igual que yo, en luto y a todos en general, pues el pueblo había quedado totalmente en ruinas, la energía del aura mágica al desaparecer causo también una onda, que termino destruyendo todo lo que no había sido quemado para entonces.

Me levanto, me desperezo y comienzo mi paseo por la especie de campamento que los pueblerinos han armado para pasar la noche. El paseo no puede ser nada más que deprimente, unos cuantos potrillos llorando la perdida de sus padres, otras yeguas ofreciendo su apoyo a los y las que habían perdido familiares, amigos, vecinos, entre otros; algunos más ofreciéndome sus condolencias, solidarizándose conmigo, dándome el pésame por la tragedia, eso me hace recordarme Un momento Fluttershy, esa debes ser tú. Tú eres el elemento de la armonía de la bondad. Tu deberías estar consolando a todos lo que sufrieron pérdidas, no siendo consolada. Tienes que ofrecer tu máximo sacrificio, es lo mínimo que les debes a todas tus amigas. Tienes que mostrarte fuerte y segura para poder levantar de nuevo este pueblo, y los ánimos de su gente. Esto me hace salir de la depresión que me tiene atrapada desde que termino el relato, me sacudo la cabeza como si tuviera moscas rondándome, estiro mis cascos, como solía hacer Pinkie cuando se preparaba antes de una larga jornada de hacer reír, la risa que necesitare ahora para alegrar a todos los que quieran oírme y me propongo recordar y honrar a cada una de mis amigas en lo que voy a decir: a AppleJack, para recordarnos a todos que la situación es difícil, pero que podemos salir adelante todos juntos, con la magia de la amistad que estudiaba Twilight Sparkle y que en realidad estudian todos y cada uno de los ponys que comparten su amistad con otro alguien; a Rarity, y su capacidad de dar todo lo que tenía y más de corazón, sin esperar nada a cambio, y finalmente, pero no menos importante a Rainbow Dash, porque siéndonos leales, trabajando casco a casco lograremos levantar de nuevo el pueblo.

Así pues, y sin pensarlo dos veces, subo a un montón de cosas apiladas y me dirijo a todos los presentes, con la voz más segura que jamás había escuchado de mí. En este mismo instante me siento orgullosa de lo que hago para el bien de todos y todas.

-Compañeros, amigos y habitantes de Ponyville en general- cuando termino de hablar todos voltean a verme, vamos timidez no puedes conmigo ahora, aquellos que me conocen parecen un poco extrañados por verme tan segura y decidida de lo que hago, y un poco más extrañados al verme hablar delante de mucha gente, en voz más que alta.- . Sé que esta situación es muy difícil, hemos perdido casi todos lo que teníamos. A nuestros seres queridos- menciono señalando a unos cuantos ponys con los ojos rojos del llanto-, nuestros hogares, nuestro sustento. Pero cuando digo que perdimos casi todo me refiero que aún nos tenemos a nosotros, quizá hemos perdido a nuestros más queridos, pero nosotros seguimos aquí y no creo que a ninguno de ellos les guste ver que ahora estamos aquí, deprimidos, con nuestro querido pueblo y hogar ardiendo en llamas, que de hecho fue la razón por la que lo evacuamos. Una falsa alarma bastante provechosa, si me permiten decirlo.- esto hace que muchos sonrían, y unos cuantos más rían un poco, aligerando la tensión del ambiente un poco-. Personalmente yo también sufrí pérdidas, mis amigas de toda la vida, perecieron luchando contra ese monstruo, y no dejare que su sacrificio sea en vano. Por eso hoy mismo enviare una carta a nuestra querida princesa Celestia, para que envié los materiales para la reconstrucción de Ponyville, y de ser posible ponys para ayudar, pero más que nada sugiero que nosotros mismos, con nuestro esfuerzo levantemos de nuevo este pueblo- algunos ponen caras de contrariedad, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera una locura-. Tranquilos. Sé que suena como una locura, pero ¿lo que quieren es quedarse aquí, viendo como el pueblo arde sin hacer nada? Eso no parece buen plan, y si me permiten decirlo, no es una buena manera de honrar la memoria de los caídos. Y por otro lado, ¿Qué acaso no presumen que los antiguos pobladores, los fundadores, levantaron este maravilloso poblado de la nada y sin ayuda externa? ¿Qué acaso nosotros no somos capaces de hacer lo mismo? No considero que sea una pony fuerte, pero si estoy dispuesta a dar lo mejor de mí para levantar este hermoso Ponyville en el que he vivido desde casi mi infancia - esto pareció hacer reflexionar a mis oyentes-. Entonces que dicen, ¿Quién está conmigo?-y levanto mi casco hacia el cielo, como emitiendo un voto.

Empiezo a notar un casco en el aire, la sensación de haber hablado tontería se va desvaneciendo cuando noto cinco cascos, diez, ¡cincuenta!, en menos tiempo del que pude haber sido capaz de contar todos los cascos sin excepción están en el aire, incluso los de los pequeños potrillos que, como cualquier potrillo, sienten amor por su patria, y más aún por su hogar.

-Muy bien entonces, será mejor que escriba esa carta. Mientras tanto descansen bien.- Bajo de las cajas y unos cuantos ponys conocidos empiezan a felicitarme por mi valor, mientras que otros desconocidos se acercan para conocerme, como si hubiera salvado la ciudad de alguna terrible fatalidad.

-Soy una pony normal- les digo a todos

-No, una pony normal no resistiría después de perder a cinco amigas tan asiduas a ti.- me dice un pony joven, color café y con crin rojiza.-. Lo que usted acaba de hacer es levantar a un pueblo completo, debo decir que es admirable.

-Muchas gracias, señor...

-Greet, Ferentin Greet- me dice extendiendo un casco- y su nombre es...

-Fluttershy-le respondo, y me sonrojo un poco al extender mi casco y notar que el señor Greet lo ha besado suavemente, como si fuera el casco de una princesa.-. Creo que eso no era necesario-

-Lo sé, pero es usted una señorita bastante bella, además de muy refinada y muy fuerte, con una fuerza de voluntad que no había visto hace mucho- me dice y trato de esconder mi sonrojo y al mismo tiempo muestro mi gratitud

-Muchas gracias- le respondo tragándome toda mi timidez y aguantando las ganas de correr a esconderme de aquel semental. Para mi fortuna Spike, el dragón de Twilight llega a mi lado, con señas visibles de haber llorado.

-Hola Fluttershy, parece que solo quedamos tú y yo- me dice con tristeza. Tengo que animarlo.

-¿Que dices? Pero si aún están Swetie Belle, Apple Bloom y Scotaloo, ¿son amigos?-

-Sí, pero dos de tres perdieron familiares hoy.- me dice aun cabizbajo

-Y resultan ser los mismos que tú y yo Spike, es algo que tenemos en común, para bien o para mal ahora es algo con lo que estamos ligados, y podemos utilizarlo a nuestro favor, para ayudarnos entre todos a superarlo, ¿qué dices Spike? ¿Me ayudaras a animar a esas tres pequeñas ponys como lo hubiera hecho Pinkie?- esto parece animarlo un poco, y aunque aún sigue deprimido (igual que yo) decide ayudar:

-Está bien Fluttershy, pondré todo mi esfuerzo en esa tarea, y no dejare morir el recuerdo de nuestras amigas sin hacer nada.- inmediatamente corre hacia algún lugar entre todos los ponys y lo pierdo de vista, al igual que yo me pierdo en mis pensamientos.

No recordaba a Spike, y supongo que es porque casi acabo de despertar de un coma corto y también acabo de dar una plática motivacional, simplemente contradiciendo todo lo que había sido hasta ahora; sí, quizá sea por eso. Aun así, Spike es el vínculo más cercano que me queda con mis amigas y como le dije podemos utilizar ese mal suceso como un bien para ambos permaneciendo juntos y ayudándonos a no olvidar, sino superar esta horripilante tragedia. Sin aviso soy sacada de mi mundo mental, que está mucho más activo de lo que jamás ha estado, por la voz de Spike que regresa corriendo al doble de la velocidad con la que lo vi alejarse.

-Fluttershy, por poco lo olvido- me dice, exhausto por haber corrido a tanta velocidad, jadeando y tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.-. La alcaldesa me mando a comunicarte que tu casa quedo intacta, que puedes ir a dormir en ella, no hace falta que te quedes en el campamento.- después se desploma en el suelo, aun recuperando el aire perdido en la carrera de regreso.

Pienso en mi casa e inmediatamente recuerdo mi cama, conveniente para descansar y la comodidad de mi casa, además de la alegría que siento al saber que mi casa no fue dañada. Por un instante me planteo dejar a todos allí, sobre el suelo frio y duro, con suerte cubierto por un par de mantas tratando de hacerlo menos desagradable, sin embargo una imagen de todas mis amigas se me viene a la mente y yo misma me sorprendo al notar lo que estaba pensado, ¿por qué siquiera se me pasa por la cabeza el dejar a todos aquí? Y el recordar a Rarity me hace tener una idea.

-Gracias por la noticia Spike, pero no la usare yo, ¿podrías llevarme a donde está la alcaldesa? por favor.

-Por supuesto Flutter, en seguida te llevo, siento mucho haberme olvidado- se disculpa el pequeño dragoncillo, notablemente más alegre, a pesar de que solo han pasado unos cuantos segundos desde que lo vi por última vez en su estado de depresión, y me pregunto si ya le estará afectando la adolescencia.

Caminamos casi sin prisa por entre todos los ponys del pueblo, que me reconocen y me saludan alegremente, paso también saludando a los que aun parecen decaídos, doy apoyo moral, hablo con las personas y hago reír a unos cuantos en tan solo 10 minutos que dura el trayecto desde el centro del campamento hasta casi sus orillas, muy cerca de mi casa. Para mi primera vez socializando con ponys a diestra y siniestra me está yendo bien.

Al fin encontramos a la alcaldesa en los límites del pueblo, está admirando lo que queda de la ciudad con mirada melancólica, me acerco a ella y como no parece notarme paso un casco por enfrente de sus ojos, pero no responde, de hecho no da señales de haberme detectado así que le toco la cabeza. Mismo resultado. Repito el ligero toque una tras otra vez sin que la alcaldesa me note. Wow, eso es un trance intenso. Sin ninguna otra opción decido gritarle.

-¡ALCALDESA!- eso parece alterarla un poco y finalmente voltea a verme.

-Oh señorita Fluttershy pero que rudeza- me dice, y yo que me encuentro un poco irritada por la reacción de la alcaldesa trato de excusarme lo más educadamente posible, sin decir muchas palabras pues siento que si lo hago la furia saldrá por si misma.-¿Me buscabas con alguna razón? ¿Spike te dio mi mensaje?-

-Sí, exactamente es por eso que estoy aquí- le digo a la alcaldesa.

-Oh, entonces permítame llevarla a su casa señorita Fluttershy, y sepa que le expreso mi más sincero pésame.- me dice la pony, que parece vacilar por su propio mundo igual que yo.

-De hecho no es para que yo duerma allí- la interrumpo, antes de que haga alguna otra cosa extraña, pues no parece estar muy bien de la cabeza justo ahora.-, lo que iba a proponerlo es que considero que sería mejor dejar que los más pequeños se queden allí, usted sabe apenas están creciendo y si quieren ayudar mañana tienen que descansar bien, ¿no cree?- La alcaldesa, que parece haberse sumergido de nuevo en sus pensamientos solo contesta vagamente:

-Sí, eso es buena idea Fluttershy, muy buena idea. Bien pensado pequeña pony.-

Decido no quedarme cerca por mucho tiempo y me acerco al campamento para esparcir la noticia y traer a los más que quepan, casi se me olvida, tengo que ir primero a recoger la casa para los potrillos así que me encamino hacia ella a paso veloz, porque acabo de recordar que tengo que hacer la carta a Celestia, solo espero que la conexión de Spike con la princesa no se haya roto con la muerte de Twilight.

Llego a mi choza, que construí yo misma (con un poco de ayuda, claro) y que aún conservaba ese toque de naturaleza que le había intentado dar cuando la estaba planeando. Recuerdo que dije a los que me ayudaban, entre los que se encontraba Big Mac, que quería mi casa lo más cerca de un páramo del bosque Everfree, pero ellos me dijeron que eso resultaría peligroso y que tarde o temprano aquella casa resultaría atacada. Aun noto la cara de sorpresa y un poco de incredulidad que pone Big Mac cada vez que después de un alegre: "SIP" vamos a mi casa a tomar él te.

Una vez dentro del sitio me siento tranquila y a la vez alterada, como si algo dentro de las paredes me observara, pero ya había sentido esa sensación antes, y aunque no es nada agradable las cosas por hacer superan al tiempo que tengo para pasar hecha bolita en un rincón de mi cuarto por lo que me pongo cascos a la obra con el acomodo de todo lo suave y esponjoso que tengo. Una media hora más tarde, a parte de las camas que dispuse una en cada lado de la casa he cubierto el suelo de muchas colchas, bastante gruesas pero cómodas y reconfortantes para permitir la estancia de todos los potrillos que cupieran. Ahora que veo el espacio que quedo, sacando los muebles y poniéndolos a buen recaudo de todos los animales que cuido, me doy cuenta que fácilmente pueden caber 50 potrillos y 50 potrillas. Nunca había comprobado lo amplia que era mi casa, ahora que lo se me pregunto porque tengo una tan grande si vivo sola, quizá sea por todos los animales que cuido, pero aun así es mucho espacio.

Resuelto el problema del espacio me dirijo de vuelta al campamento, donde todos están esperando recibir la noticia de la carta de Celestia, que se me ha vuelto a olvidar. Decido apurar aún más el paso y rápidamente llego a donde todos los habitantes de Ponyville se encuentran esparcidos de forma que pueden todos oírme.

-Oigan todos- empiezo a decir, al oír mi voz todos voltean hacia mí y me miran como esperando que dijera lo que todos ansiaban oír-. Aún no he enviado la carta a nuestra querida princesa, pero eso se debe a otra cosa que he estado haciendo. La alcaldesa me comunico que mi casa quedo intacta, por lo que se me ocurrió que podemos dejar que algunos cuantos potrillos se queden allí en lo que duran las reparaciones.- dejo que todos se miren, las familias que tienen hijos empiezan a hablar entre si y un momento después todos lo potrillos y potrillas de Ponyville están levantados. Al contarlos descubro que no son más de 50 en total. Sin embargo, nadie se acerca a mí por lo que pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa? No tengan miedo, no les voy a hacer nada, algunos de ustedes me conocen.-

-No es eso señorita Fluttershy- me dice un pequeño potrillo de color blanco pero con manchas cafés por todo su cuerpo que ya conocía, su nombre es Pipsqueak y recuerdo que fue el único lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con la princesa Luna en la noche de nightmare hace unos cuantos años-, es solo que tememos que nos deje encerrados en su casa y no nos deje ayudar mañana en la reconstrucción de nuestro hogar.- un murmullo de aprobación general me confirma que nadie se acercaba por esa razón.

-¿Por qué piensan que yo haría algo así?- pregunto un poco indignada.- Si ustedes quieren ayudar, ¡viva ustedes! De hecho por eso se me ocurrió esta idea. Si quieren ayudar en esta labor deben estar bien descansados para dar su mayor potencial mañana por la mañana, no se me había ni pasado por la mente dejarlos encerrado, me enorgullece que quieran ayudar, enserio.- dicho esto Pipsqueak se me acerca corriendo y eso desata una reacción en cadena, con lo que todos los que se habían levantado se acercan corriendo a mí, sin embargo veo tres potrillas que no se mueven de su lugar, a pesar de haberse levantado. Ellas son Swetie Belle, Scotaloo y Apple Bloom. Supongo que Apple Bloom no quiere dejar a la abuela Smith sola, a pesar de que esta le dice que venga con nosotras, Swetie Belle aún está en shock, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y parece incapaz de escuchar a todos los ponys que le dicen que todos los demás nos estamos yendo y finalmente, Scotaloo se encuentra solo mirando a las dos primeras, por lo que espera a que alguna haga algo.

-Quédense aquí chicos y chicas- les digo a todos los potrillos ya apuntados.-, no tardare.

Me acerco a Swetie Belle, y como temía esta tan impactada aunque no nota cuando me le acerco, solo reacciona cuando me coloco detrás de ella y le susurro en la oreja:

- Swetie Bell, comprendo por lo que estás pasando, ¿pero no te gustaría dormir en mi casa cómoda y calientita?- esto parece hacerla reaccionar, y más rápido de lo que pudiera decir se voltea hacia mí, me envuelve en sus cascos delanteros, y se pone a llorar sobre mi melena.

-Tranquila Swetie Belle, vayamos a dormir, ¿está bien?- le pregunto tiernamente, en tono sensible.

- Yo quiero dormir contigo- me suplica, dejando de llorar por un momento para mirarme a los ojos.

-Pero querida Swetie, yo no puedo quedarme en la casa, tengo que estar con todos los demás, tú necesitas descansar bien...

-Te necesito a ti- me dice rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, y conmoviéndome de una forma tan pura y sincera que casi me hace llorar a mí también.

-Pero ¿qué hay tus padres?- le pregunto, sé que me necesita, pero los recuerdo y sé que tiene más familia que Rarity.

-Ellos no están, todo lo que tenía era a Rarity, y ahora solo estas tú- se limpia las lágrimas, rompe el abrazo y me mira fijamente a los ojos-. Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme contigo?-Lo último que dice me deja impactada, no sabía que no tenía padres, aunque no recuerdo mucho de ellos de todas maneras. No me cuesta trabajo tomar la decisión:

-Está bien Swetie, puedes quedarte conmigo- una sonrisa ilumina su rostro y se pone en puntas para alcanzarme y darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Muchas gracias Flutter- me dice, seguido de eso corre con sus amigas, las dos CutieMark Crusaders y las tres se reúnen. Yo me giro para regresar con los potrillos que empiezan a quedarse dormidos allí donde están hasta que siento un pequeño toque en mi lomo, que me hace volver a voltear a donde están las CMC. Esta vez es Apple Bloom y Scotaloo quienes se acercan a mí.

-Hola Flutter- me dice Apple Bloom, con un tono decaído aun, pero seguro.-. Yo solo quería felicitarte por tu discurso, y por recordarnos a todos nuestro deber, es por eso que no iré contigo...- me detiene con el casco antes de que yo pueda decir algo- es mi última palabra, ya lo discutí con mi abuela y mi hermano, y no puedo dejarlos solos, más que nada a la abuela Smith. Se hace la dura, pero sé que la perdida de AJ la golpeo más duro de lo que parece.

-¡Estoy bien!- se oye un grito un poco lejano, y reconozco la voz de la abuela de Apple Bloom

-Estoy muy orgullosa de tu decisión Apple Bloom, no hay duda de que te pareces mucho a tu hermana, y un poco a Rainbow Dash también.

-Gracias, y buenas noches a todos y todas- se despide de los potrillos, que cada vez están más dormidos que despiertos. Y aún tengo que enviara la carta. Vuelvo a suplicar por la conexión.

-Yo si acepto ir contigo Fluttershy- me dice Scotaloo.

-Entonces que estamos esperando- le digo finalmente a todos, que como si los hubieran llamado a la hora del desayuno se levantaron en menos de lo que alguien se tardaría diciendo "Celestia".- ¿están listos para ir a dormir chicos?

-Por supuesto.- responden todos al unísono y empezamos nuestro camino a mi cabaña, en donde supongo que nadie sabe que le esperan aquellas confortables camas medio improvisadas pero cómodas.

Al llegar, y como ya esperaba todos sueltan un murmullo de asombro al ver la chimenea encendida, y un sinfín de camas por aquí y por allá. El asombro y la sonrisa de aquellos jóvenes es el mejor pago que pude haber recibido, y el mejor que se me hubiera podido ocurrir.

-Miren chicos y chicas, separe la casa en dos, las chicas irán del lado izquierdo y los chicos del derecho, hay unas cuantas galletas en la cocina, tengan cuidado con el fuego y duérmanse pronto por favor- todos asienten y pienso en dejarlos solos hasta que oigo un grito de guerra proveniente de dentro de la cabaña.

-¿Quién quiere jugar almohadazos?- entonces decido que esa no es la mejor idea, pero ¿cómo conseguir a alguien que cuide a todas estas criaturas sin que se maten en lo que voy y vengo? La respuesta llega antes de que siquiera empezara a pensar en algo, al dar la vuelta para regresar al campamento me encuentro con Big Mac, y asustada caigo al suelo.

-Oh, lo siento señorita Fluttershy- me dice con su grave voz que suele utilizar solo para decir si y no, al mismo tiempo que me tiende un casco para ayudar a levantarme-, solo quería saber si hay algo en que pueda ayudarle.

-Oh no te preocupes, y sí, si hay algo en que me puedes ayudar, no sería mucha molestia que cuidaras a los potrillos que están dentro, me harías un gran favor-

- Esta bien, no hay problema- me responde y abre la puerta para entrar-. Buenas noches señorita Fluttershy, que Luna le dé buenos sueños.- se despide.

-Muchísimas gracias- le digo yo, y antes de que desaparezca por la puerta le doy un beso rápido en la mejilla, que lo deja con una cara de tonto. Entonces doy media vuelta y me dirijo rápidamente al campamento por enésima vez en la noche. Al llegar busco a Spike, que está platicando con Swetie Belle, ambos muy entretenidos como si de un día normal se tratara.

-Spike, ¿me podrías escribir lo que te voy a dictar?- le pregunto

-¿La carta a la princesa Celestia? ¿Crees que aun funcione la conexión? Tú sabes, después del incidente.- me pregunta él, interesado.

-Yo espero que sí.- le respondo, y entonces empiezo a dictarle la carta a el pequeño dragón.

_Querida princesa Celestia_

_Espero se encuentre bien en todos los aspectos, y que todas las ocupaciones importantes que su cargo conlleva estén en buen estado. _

_En esta ocasión escribo con la intención de pedir a usted materiales para la reconstrucción de nuestro querido Ponyville, que durante un atentado tanto a mi vida como a la de mis amigas, ha quedado totalmente destruido. _

_Es mi obligación informarle también que, durante el ya mencionado ataque, el enemigo se llevó con él la vida de Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity y Pinkanema Diane Pieo Pinkie Pie, como todos la conocían. _

_Me gustaría, y supongo lo hará, informara de este infortunado incidente a todos los afectados, todos aquí en Ponyville se enteraron de la tragedia. _

_Con mis mejores deseos y más sincero pésame, _

_Fluttershy_

-Bueno Spike, ahora vamos a quitarnos la duda de encima. Hazlo ahora.- Spike envuelve la carta y lanza su llama mágica, en mi mente deseo que esa conexión aun exista, y por suerte lo hace. Una vez que las llamas envuelven a la carta esta se evapora, transformándose en el polvillo que flota hacia la lejanía.

-Creo que lo logramos- dice Spike, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose- .Dame un segundo ¡Sí! Esta enviada. Lo logramos Flutter.- se emociona y chocamos casco y garra mientras Swetie Bell se levanta del suelo, bastante alegre también.

-¿Crees que la princesa te conteste ahora mismo?- pregunta la unicornio

-No lo creo, quizá no se haya enterado del ataque. Ahora me imagino que se pondrá triste, consideraba a Twilight más que una alumna, era casi su hija.- pienso en eso y me imagino a la princesa, en su lado maternal, llorando a Twilight, además de a las demás aunque no fueron tan cercanas a la princesa como lo fue mi amiga maga.- . Sin embargo ahora lo que nos ocupa a nosotros es donde vamos adormir, ¿cierto Swetie?

-Cierto Flutter- me responde sonriendo. Creo que empiezo a comprender porque Pinkie siempre buscaba hacer a los otros reír y sonreír.

-Pero antes…- digo, y me subo a una roca que está a un lado de mí, para que todos me vean.- Acabo de enviar la carta a nuestra princesa, solo es cosa de esperar la respuesta. Todos aplauden con sus cascos y las conversaciones que se oían hace solo unos segundos empiezan a callarse cuando todos empiezan tomar el lugar donde van a dormir.

-Creo que ya vi donde- me dice Spike, señalando un grupo de tres "camas" con una lámpara arriba de ellas. Nos acercamos viendo a nuestro paso como todos empiezan a quedarse dormidos, deseándose buenas noches mutuamente, acomodándose en la mejor posición para descansar. Procuro despedirme de todos los que puedo y para cuando llegamos a nuestro lugar de descanso tango la garganta reseca. El lugar, con las tres camas puestas juntas está anunciado por un pequeño pedazo de pergamino que dice "Fluttershy, Swetie Belle y Spike el dragón". A Swetie le da un poco de risa el detalle de "Spike el dragón" y deja escapar una risita, aunque no creo que a "el dragón" le guste mucho.

Finalmente, y después de un día bastante largo y agotador, lleno de reveces los tres nos acostamos y con un "Buenas noches" nos quedamos dormidos tan pronto cerramos los ojos.

* * *

_**Esto es la primera parte del fic que estoy escirbiendo para un concurso, acepto gustosamente sugerencias constructivas, y añado también que a pesar de ser mi primer fic subido de MLP no es el primero que tengo escrito, por lo que ya tengo un poquito de experiencia escribiendo de esto. En fin, espero que les gusto y espero no demorarme mucho con la siguiente parte. ¡Buen viaje a todos!**_


End file.
